


(friends just) sleep in another bed

by luthorsselene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsselene/pseuds/luthorsselene
Summary: teenage au. the one where kara, lena, alex, kelly and nia go camping. kara forgets her sleeping bag and is sharing the tent with lena. you can figure out the rest
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly that morning, an omen of the great day ahead, Kara thought. If she focused a little, she could swear she heard birds singing blissfully right next to her window, even though the city's loud noises tried to stifle their song. The blonde girl had just finished packing when she heard Eliza shouting from the first floor, ordering her to hurry. 

Kara was simply exhilarated. She was unable to focus on anything other than the fact that she was going to go camping with her best friends for an entire weekend, with only Alex, her older sister, and her friend Kelly supervising the group. She had been planning everything since day 1 - if planning meant merely imagining how everything should go, that is. Nia had been rambling non-stop about how exciting it all was, finally getting the chance to relax and rest for a few days, because being a senior apparently came with a lot of stress. Alex and Kelly, who had organized the entire trip, had been spending a copious amount of time together, finding a place for them to stay and renting the tents. And Kara? She simply could not think about anything else. She had texted Lena a billion times those last two weeks before the trip, first trying to convince her to join and then, after succeeding with the help of a pout and puppy eyes, making sure her best friend never forgot the exact amount of hours before they left town.

So, of course, upon hearing Eliza's call, Kara pushed her two favourite tops inside her backpack, barely looking twice before leaving her room and running down the stairs. To no one's surprise, Alex was ready, her small suitcase waiting next to her. As prepared as she seemed, however, Kara noticed that her sister looked nervous, for some reason. And then, the reason knocked on the door.

Alex Danvers rushed to the door as if her life depended on it, opening it and closing it so fast behind her not even Kara was able to see who was there. The girl looked at the older woman with confusion, but Eliza welcomed her look with a fun smile, shrugging slightly as if she understood whatever was going on. Kara did not. When Alex opened the door again after 60 seconds -Kara was counting- her cheeks looked... flushed? And Kelly was standing a step behind her, smiling widely at the Danvers family. 

'Kelly!', Kara greeted the girl with a similar gesture, ignoring the embarrassed look on her sister's face. 'So you're the one driving us to the camping site, right? I don't trust Alex to get us all there safe and sound'.

'Of course she is. As much as I trust Alex, she's the worst driver -or at least, the worst after you, Kara', Eliza replied, welcoming Kelly with a hug.

The four women chatted for a few minutes about the trip and how excited they all were, but Kara couldn't help staring at the clock, watching the minutes go by. Just when she was beginning to think maybe her friends wouldn't come, the bell rang, and behind the door were Nia and Lena, both of them carrying their backpacks on one hand.

As usual, Kara couldn't resist, she had to hug her best friend immediately. As she did so, Lena allowed her bag to fall on the ground, embracing the tall girl while closing her eyes.

'For a second there, I thought you weren't coming!' Kara pretended to be upset, letting go of the brunette to hug Nia as well.

'Oh, shut up, you know that I need a dramatic entrance everywhere I go' Nia replied, raising her eyebrows. 'Her, however? She spent the entire way here yelling at me for being late' she added then, looking at Lena with an evil smile.

For some reason, Kara found reassurance in knowing Lena had wanted the trip to begin as much as she had. A part of her felt as if she had forced her to join the group because she was aware of how much out of Lena's comfort zone this was. Still, she knew that they would have the time of their lives - she was going to make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

As excited as she was, the journey to the camping site seemed to take forever. While Kelly and Alex, in the driving and passenger seats respectively, chatted in quiet voices, Nia was sound asleep, snoring softly between Kara and the window. Lena, to no one's surprise, had been reading in silence for the last hour, which left the blonde staring at the road ahead, pondering over the slightest detail. And then it hit her. She had completely forgotten to ask Lena if she even wanted to share a tent with her, assuming naively a positive answer. Kara moved in her seat, suddenly nervous about asking the question. And why was she nervous, anyway? Lena and she had had sleepovers countless times before and it had never been an issue. Yet, for some mysterious reason, Kara felt that this was somehow different, maybe given that they were going to spend a whole weekend together.

'Uhm... Lena?' She began, turning towards her while trying her best not to wake Nia, already feeling guilty about disturbing her best friend.

'Yes, Kara?' Without missing a beat, Lena closed her book, almost as if she had been waiting for an interruption.

'I was just thinking, you know, going over everything and all, and I guess I forgot to ask you something in the middle of the chaos...' Lena simply raised an eyebrow, inviting the blonde to proceed. 'Right. So I was wondering, you do want to share the tent with me, right? It's not a problem? Because if it is, I completely understand, you know, but just-'

'Kara, Kara, stop.' Lena was the one interrupting now. Kara's gaze had lowered, but she looked up now, sensing how her cheeks were turning pink against her own will. 'Yes, dummy, of course I want to share a tent with you. Who else would I share it with? Nia and Brainy? Or worse, Kelly and your sister?'

The blonde laughed with relief at this, gently shaking her head. 'Yes, you're right. I just wanted to make sure, you know.' The last sentence was pronounced quietly, for Kara yawned then, the energy leaving her body in a matter of seconds.

'You know, you can rest your head against my shoulder if you're tired' Lena then said, a soft smile forming on her lips at the thought of that.

'You sure? I don't want to bother you while reading that... nerd stuff.'

'First of all, you read this nerd stuff too, so shut up.' Kara bit her lip at this, rolling her eyes. 'And second, you won't bother as long as you don't start snoring like sleeping beauty right here', she gestured towards Nia. 'Come here now.' The brunette moved closer to the window, leaving space for Kara to snuggle next to her.

For a few seconds, Kara did as she was told, resting her body against Lena's, but uncomfortably, trying not to put much pressure on her. It wasn't long, however, before she was asleep and unconscious, her weight now completely laying on her friend. It was peaceful, Kara thought before drifting off, the warmth Lena's body exuded against her own skin. 

What she did not know was that Lena didn't pick her book up again in the whole journey to the site, spending the entire time contemplating Kara's face with a loving gaze.


End file.
